FIG. 14 shows prior art toilet 200. Toilet seat 202 is pivotally connected to toilet 200. To use a toilet a female will usually sit on seat 202 to urinate and/or defecate. In contrast, a male will usually lift seat 202 before urinating and sit on it only to defecate. Then, if the seat is raised, a female will need to lower it to either urinate or defecate and a male will need to lower it to defecate.
Because of its proximity to human waste, the act of lifting the toilet seat can be potentially harmful. Bacteria and waste on and underneath the seat can get onto the hands of the individual using the toilet. To remedy this problem, there are some devices in the prior art designed to enable a user to lift the toilet seat without using his hands. However, these devices are complicated to make and expensive to produce and purchase. Also, they are not commercially viable due to their poor design, impracticality and lack of adhesion to plumbing codes.
What is needed is a better toilet seat lifting and lowering device.